The Master
The Master is a space demon kaiju created by MechaKingGhidorah789. Even though he does not commonly appear as a kaiju, he is able to transform into a giant dragon. He is the main antagonist of the trollpasta Call of Duty 75, as well as the entirety of the MKG789 universe. He is also an upcoming villain in the Council of Creators ''series. Appearance His body appears to be that of a regular human wearing a black suit and a red tie with red skin and a dragon's head. In his full dragon mode though, he appears as a full dragon, also coloured red. Due to space demons and angels having to find media hosts for their earthly bodies, the Master chose a dragon from Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 as his true earthly form. History '''Jeopardy Legacy: Jeopardy! The Lost Episode 4' The Master makes his first appearance in Jeopardy Legacy. He is shown to be displeased with Demon Alex Trebek after he had failed to eliminate some human space demon hunters back on Earth. He then banishes Demon Alex Trebek into the void. Call of Duty 75 The Master makes his first appearance as a main antagonist in the story Call of Duty 75. He reveals to the main protagonist that he places his soul into the cursed copy of Call of Duty Infinite Warfare, and had used the video game as a vessel to get to Earth. He tries to kill the protagonist by making the enemies in the game much more powerful, turning them into zombies and changing the overall landscape of the game as well. After the main protagonist finds Frygan and Pack-A-Punches him into Thick-Cut Sweet Potato Frygan, he is defeated, but retreats into the real world, proclaiming that he will soon be back. Peevangelion ' The Master makes his second appearance as a main antagonist in the trollpasta story, Peevangelion. After making his way to Earth through a cursed Call of Duty copy, he terrorizes the planet through his own means. Edward, Gregory, and Funkles pilot their Peevangelion units in an attempt to stop him. Due to the story not yet existing, not much else is really known about his initial role within the story. Powers and Abilities '''Media Cursing ' Much like any other space demon, the Master is able to take the form of a cursed media piece such as a movie, tv show, or a video game. '''Pentagram Teleportation Using pentagrams, the Master is able to teleport to wherever he pleases to. Flight Taking the form of a dragon, he is capable of flight. Shapeshifting The Master is able to shapeshift into a a giant dragon, as well as a smaller human-like form. Trivia - The Master has not made a proper appearance in any kind of trollpastas yet that are finished. - The Master is the most illusive character within the MKG789 universe, having been set to appear in the most scrapped or unfinished trollpastas. Category:MechaKingGhidorah789's Kaiju Category:Space Demon Category:Dragons Category:Villain Category:Male